In optical fibre switch described in the Swedish patent application No. 8204085.8 there is shown a movable slide to which the optical fibres are attached. The fibres run parallel to a fixed holder in the switch. Fibre ends having the same properties and dimensions as those in the movable slide are fixedly arranged at the switching point. The movable slide is actuated by a movable armature in an electromagnetic iron circuit for providing the switching action, and the movable slide is returned to its neutral position in an unactuated state by a return spring.